


soft.

by Parfaiti



Series: cuddles n snuggles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Obviously), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mention of Fights, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, soft, this is my ideal dynamic for tomarry, written at 3 am lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaiti/pseuds/Parfaiti
Summary: Harry loved early mornings.They were- well- soft.In which Harry muses about his relationship with Tom while sleepily cuddled together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: cuddles n snuggles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137734
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	soft.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts), [planey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planey/gifts).



> to two of some of my dearest friends, modoki and h <3
> 
> i've always been so inspired by conversations with you two, and one day all the tomarry talk manifested into this random drabble i wrote at 3 am on instagram dms with j in the chat :')
> 
> (yes this is slightly edited afterwards haha)
> 
> i love you both so much <3 take care c:

Harry loved early mornings.

They were- well- soft.

 _Yes,_ he thought, _soft perfectly describes it._

Soft was the way the birth of sunlight streaming in gently from half opened blinds was.

It was the way the bed sheets and fluffy pillows were.

It was the way Tom's smiles, so rare and fleeting, were.

Harry treasured these quiet moments, a tranquil period of peace and serenity in which even time itself seemed to stop as he basked in the warmth of Tom's presence and the gentle baby rays sunshine. 

He treasured Tom's sleep-softened face, vulnerable and open only in those brief hours between cuddling and gentle kisses. His heart would feel full, feel so stretched out it felt like it could burst, because oh _Merlin_ he loved this man so much.

And Tom loved him back.

He's never said it, of course, or at least never said while putting in genuine meaning, but both of them knew that Harry knew that- that Tom loved him- him! and would always love him.

Sometimes it was hard to see, when Tom's eyes were hardened from everything weighing on him- hatred, frustration, and all the weight he piled on himself from high expectations and low limits.

It was hard to see when they screamed at each other, turning away and pretending for a second that they would never turn and look back.

But they would. They always would.

Because Tom wasn't _Tom_ without his Harry, and Harry wasn't _Harry_ without his Tom. They were two parts of a whole, or perhaps so broken they weren't even a whole, but- but they needed, hated, wanted, despised- they loved- each other.

And even when Tom would stride out, pride rearing its ugly head, to sleep on the couch because he just couldn't "stand the very sight much less have to touch" Harry, they both knew that it wouldn't last.

Because it would always come back to this, back to Tom and Harry and Harry and Tom and _them_. Together, in their bed, soft.

And when Tom appeared at 5 AM, almost awkwardly standing there in his overly formal pajamas and slightly ruffled hair, tall in front of their bedroom door, Harry would pretend to be exasperated and open the blankets to show Tom the space he had been saving for him. He doesn't bring up the dark circles under Tom's eyes, and Tom doesn't bring up his.

Then, it was just them without the pains of the outside world.

Just them, in their pajamas, sleep overcoming barriers and filters and bringing to the surface the height of their affection.

Because they more than just cared; they had burning desire and agonizing hate, but it was softened by the first glimmering rays of sunlight to transform into the purest, softest form of love.

Harry loved early mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry smiled softly, snuggling in further into the comfort of _Tom_.


End file.
